Voy a estar bien (y sé que lo haré)
by wings-nx
Summary: Cuando eres joven, tratas con cosas que no conocías: secuestros, heridas, amor... [Este fic participa en la "Semana Makorra" Del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER:** La leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' Del Foro **¡El Cometa de Sozin!** "

* * *

 _ **Voy a estar bien (y sé que lo haré)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Seguirle el paso a Mako era _difícil_.

—¡Alto!

Estaba **cansada** , los moretones dolían y las heridas estaban sensibles (quizás demasiado). Pero no podía detenerme; si lo hacía, me atraparían (otra vez).

No podía dejar que sucediera.

—¡Vamos, Korra! —Mako me gritó lo suficiente fuerte para escucharlo a través de esta tormenta.

Porque, para _colmo_ , estaba lloviendo.

Apenas podía procesar la idea del aire entrando a mis pulmones cuando ya estaba exhalando otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos corriendo? No lo sabía.

—Espera —pedí, con voz entrecortada. ¿Acaso, él no estaba cansado? Porque, diablos, yo sí.

Mi piel se sentía pegajosa, sucia o algo similar. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y podría apostar a que el corte que empezaba desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo se estaba infectando (o ya lo estaba, cualquiera de las dos tragedias).

—Ahora, a la izquierda —Mako murmuró para sí mismo.

Por el segundo que dejamos de correr, suspiré aliviada.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

Él me había dicho todo el plan, aunque nunca mencionó a donde iríamos luego de huir.

—A la cima —respondió. Un trueno cayó unos metros atrás por donde pasamos. Sonreí instantáneamente cuando oí a varias personas quejándose.

—Les ha dado el rayo —informé, con voz triunfadora. Ellos no eran buenas personas: eran secuestradores y dueños del tráfico humano del Sur, así que ¿Cuál sería el problema de que el karma hiciera de las suyas?

—Sí —Mako susurró, con semblante serio. Seguía tomándome de la muñeca que estaba ilesa, obligando a mis piernas seguir moviéndose.

—Deberíamos descansar —sugerí. El dolor de mis costillas se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

—Falta poco, Korra —El se volteó y me sonrió por un instante. Su sonrisa hizo de las suyas; me sentía con más fuerza.

Con más ganas de seguir.

—Espero que así sea.

Nos detuvimos. Mako se dio la vuelta y me miró.

Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente, lo que hacía que sus ojos dorados resaltaran aun más en aquella oscuridad. La respiración de él era rápida.

—¿Qué tan mal estás? —interrogó, con preocupación. Me soltó de la muñeca y buscó mi brazo derecho malherido.

El corte estaba un poco enrojecido y la piel alrededor comenzaba a hincharse.

—Se está infectando —musitó. Yo suspiré.

Mako se quedó mirando la herida, como si estuviese buscando una solución.

—Estoy bien —mentí. —¿Podemos seguir corriendo?

Vaya ironía.

—Debería llevarte a…

—No —le interrumpí —Hay que estar a salvo primero.

Él asintió.

—¿Lista? —Me tendió su mano y comencé a prepararme mentalmente para trotar.

Tomé su mano.

—Lista.

oOo

Entramos en una cueva oscura y oculta, lo suficiente para que cualquiera que no conociera la zona, no la encontrase.

Cuando mi espalda tocó la superficie rocosa del lugar, se deslizó por ella. Era mil veces mejor que el metal caliente en donde dormía.

Allí sentada, el frío comenzó a atacar mi cuerpo. También el dolor en mis piernas comenzó a aparecer, para mi mala suerte.

—Mañana iremos a un hospital —prometió Mako, sentándose a mi lado.

—Lo que sea —dije, en medio de un suspiro.

—¿Tu herida se siente caliente?

—Desearía que todo mi cuerpo lo estuviese —Y no mentía: había dejado de llover, pero seguía mojada y el aire estaba frío.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa húmeda —Le miré y allí fue donde me di cuenta, gracias a un halo de luz lunar, que él estaba sin camisa.

 _¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?_

Mako se rió.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con voz nerviosa y quizás sonrojada.

—Pensaste en voz alta.

Sí, ahora estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada.

oOo

Sentía una mano apretando la mía. Mis hombros desnudos tenían una manta suave, igual que mi espalda.

Poco a poco, comencé a abrir los ojos.

Allí estaba la imagen que pensé que nunca volvería a ver: Mako usando su querida bufanda, totalmente a salvo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

Estaba en una sala de un hospital, en una camilla, cuyas mantas eran como el paraíso para mí.

Y _esa_ sonrisa. _Diablos_ , comenzaba a hacer de las suyas (como siempre)…

—Lo estaré.


End file.
